dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Titans
Titans are a race of giant man-eating humanoids that serve as catalysts for the events in the series. The people inside The Walls were taught that they first appeared 107 years prior to year 850 and had rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near-extinction. In reality, they are transformed humans known as Subjects of Ymir, and have existed for nearly 2,000 years. Appearance: Titans greatly resemble nude humans. They are typically bipedal with the limbs and features one would expect in humans; however, they are all deformed to some extent in body proportions (enlarged head, small limbs, etc.). Many Titans have exceptionally wide mouths with an array of square teeth. The vast majority of Titans have a masculine body shape, although all of them lack reproductive organs. Behaviour: Unlike other species, Titans do not mate, nor interact with organisms other than humans; their sole purpose in life is to seek out and devour humans. They do not derive any real sustenance from humans either, as many of them did not taste human flesh for a century after The Walls were raised, but it did not affect their activity nor decrease their numbers. Some Titans do not react to pain and all will move as long as there is sunlight. Titans do not possess a complete, functioning digestive tract; they merely have a stomach-like cavity that eventually fills up with what they swallow. After consuming a certain amount, they regurgitate the contents of the cavity before they continue eating more humans. Most Titans show no signs of intelligence and act like mindless beasts; easy to trick, distract, and deceive. The Nine Titans are the exception: They have human level intellect due to being piloted by a human. However, some Abnormals are also able to sustain some of their former intelligence, such as the Titan encountered by Ilse Langnar and Connie's mother. These Titans can form thoughts and even communicate with humans. Creation: All Titans are originally humans of a race of people called the Subjects of Ymir. Ymir Fritz was the first Titan, who became one after merging with a strange spine-like creature in a tree. Subjects of Ymir become Titans after being injected with Titan spinal fluid, triggering a near-instantaneous transformation. This is exploited by Marley after the Great Titan War, who turn undesirable Subjects of Ymir into Titans to use for war, or at Paradis Island to roam aimlessly beyond The Walls. Titans oftentimes bear strong resemblance to their original human bodies, though women who are turned into Titans lose most feminine body features. Although the organic materials that make up the Titans' bodies appears to be from nothing. they are said to be sent from invisible paths that transcend physical space. These paths connect all Subjects of Ymir to a single "Coordinate," the Founding Titan. The Founding Titan can personally turn Subjects of Ymir into Titans. Karl Fritz created the Colossal Titans that make up the Walls this way. Zeke Jaeger can mimic this ability due to his royal blood, by screaming after administering his spinal fluid to his victims. Physiology: The body of Titans appears to violate several known laws of science, spontaneously generating both energy and mass. Their bodies are incredibly light, granting them human levels of manoeuvrability. Their extremely high level of activity and body temperature indicates the need for a massive intake of energy to fuel them, yet they apparently never need to eat at all, though most Titans kill their victims by appearing to do so. They possess and use vocal organs, but they do not need to breathe for survival. Titans draw their primary source of energy from the sun, as they become inactive when deprived of sunlight. The absence of sunlight affects individual Titans differently: During experimentation, the captured Titan "Sonny" became docile and nearly comatose after only an hour's deprivation, while fellow captive "Bean" maintained a high level of activity three hours after last seeing sunlight. However, this only applies for the Pure Titans; the Nine Titans do not need sunlight to move, and neither do Titans controlled by Zeke Jaeger's Beast Titan, or presumably the Founding Titan. Titans possess incredible regenerative abilities. Although it varies from Titan to Titan, they can regenerate lost body parts from seconds to minutes, even severed heads (unless the nape is severed with the head). One of the only sure-fire ways to kill them is by slicing an area one meter long and 10 centimetres wide on their nape. This is the location of the central nervous system of the Titan. In Pure Titans, it is only a spine of the human that was absorbed, but in the Nine Titans it is an entire human body. Without a functioning nervous system to control it, the Titan dies. After death, Titan corpses rapidly evaporate to skeletal remains, then to nothing at all. How Titans react to pain stimuli varies from one to another: Some Titans completely ignore agonising injuries, even impalement through the heart, and attack nearby humans as normal. Others scream seemingly in agony. Humans with the power of the Titans do not feel pain if their Titan forms are damaged. Miche Zacharius was able to smell Titans, implying that they have an odour. Known Titans: Nine Titans: ' Armored_Titan.png|'Armoured Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Armoured_Titan Attack_Titan.png|'Attack Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Titan Beast_Titan_(Anime)_character_image_(Zeke_Jaeger).png|'Beast Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Beast_Titan Cart_Titan_(Anime)_character_image.png|'Cart Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Cart_Titan Colossus_Titan_character_image_Armin_Arlelt.png|'Colossal Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Colossal_Titan Female_Titan.png|'Female Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Female_Tital Founding_Titan_character_imag.png|'Founding Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Founding_Titan JawTitan.png|'Jaw Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Jaw_Titan War_Hammer_Titan_character_image.png|'War Hammer Titan'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/War_Hammer_Titan ' 'Known Titan Shifters:' Founding Titan: ' Ymir_Fritz_character_image.png|'Ymir Fritz''' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ymir_Fritz Karl_Fritz_character_image.png|'Karl Fritz' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Karl_Fritz Uri_Reiss.png|'Uri Reiss' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Uri_Reiss Frieda_Reiss.png|'Frieda Reiss' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Frieda_Reiss Grisha Jaeger.png|'Grisha Jaeger' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Grisha_Jaeger Eren Jaeger.png|'Eren Jaeger'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eren_Jaeger ' 'Armoured Titan:' ' Reiner Braun.png|'Reiner Braun'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Reiner_Braun ' 'Attack Titan:' ' Eren_Kruger_.png|'Eren Kruger' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eren_Kruger Grisha_Jaeger.png|'Grisha Jaeger' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Grisha_Jaeger Eren Jaeger.png|'Eren Jaeger'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eren_Jaeger ' 'Beast Titan:' ' Tom Ksaver character image.png|'Tom Ksaver' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_Ksaver Zeke Jaeger.png|'Zeke Jaeger'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Zeke_Jaeger ' 'Cart Titan:' ' Pieck character image.png|'Pieck'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Pieck ' 'Colossal Titan:' ' Bertholdt Hoover.png|'Bertholdt Hoover' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Bertholdt_Hoover Armin.png|'Armin Arlelt'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Armin_Arlelt ' 'Female Titan:' ' Annie Leonhart.png|'Annie Leonhart'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Annie_Leonhart ' 'Jaw Titan:' ' Marcel Galliard character image.png|'Marcel Galliard' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Marcel_Galliard Ymir.png|'Ymir' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Ymir Porco Galliard character image.png|'Porco Galliard' (Deceased)|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Poroc_Galliard Falco Grice character image.png|'Falco Grice'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Falco_Grice ' 'War Hammer Titan:' ' Younger_sister_of_Willy_character_image.png|'Female Tybur Member' (Deceased) Eren Jaeger.png|'Eren Jaeger'|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Eren_Jaeger ' '''Other Titans:' Category:Titans Category:Attack on Titan Category:Character Page Category:Nine Titans Category:Intelligent Titans Category:Pure Titans